ncisfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ATF (TV series)
ATF is an American crime drama television series, revolving around a fictional team of special agents from the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives which conducts criminal investigations and prevention of federal offenses involving the unlawful use, manufacture, and possession of firearms and explosives; acts of arson and bombings; and illegal trafficking of alcohol and tobacco products. The series was created by Don McGill and Alan Ball and premiered on CBS on September 23, 2004. It aired alongside JAG, and NCIS. ATF received positive reviews from critics with praise going to the performances of Geena Davis, but was criticized for similarities to NCIS. In season 6, an episode introduced a spin-off, ATF: Miami. Another episode in season 10 introduced a second spin-off, ATF: Montreal. On May 11, 2015, CBS renewed the series for a twelve season which premeired on September 23, 2015. On February 19, 2016, CBS renewed the series for three additional seasons. Premise ATF follows a fictional team of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives Anti-crime case team in New York City. Basically, it follows the same responsibilities as the real ATF which include: the investigation and prevention of federal offenses involving the unlawful use, manufacture, and possession of firearms and explosives; acts of arson and bombings; and illegal trafficking of alcohol and tobacco products. The ATF also regulates via licensing the sale, possession, and transportation of firearms, ammunition, and explosives in interstate commerce. Cast and characters Main cast *Geena Davis as Miranda Michaelson, Special Agent in Charge. *Mathew St. Patrick as Nate Keith, Senior Special Agent. *Rachel Griffiths as Claire Wisher, Special Agent. She is killed by a bomb set by a terrorist at the end of Season 3. (seasons 1-3). *Ben McKenzie as Liam Baine, Special Agent. *Gordon Clapp as Dr. Gordan Brickston, Chief Medical Examiner. *Leslie Mann as Zara Austin, the team's top forensic expert. *Jeff Daniels as Alan Erin, Director of ATF. He retires in Season 5 and is replaced by Neo Cortez. He later returns for Davis's funeral. (seasons 1-5; guest, season 11) *William Petersen as Neo Cortez, Director of ATF. (seasons 6-present) *Barry Watson as Gil Black, former assistant to Dr. Brickston and eventual field agent at ATF starting in Season 7. He resigns following his brother's murder. (seasons 1-11) *David Gallagher as Davis Black, junior field agent, forensics expert assistant, and Gil's little brother. He is shot and killed by corrupt assistant director Jerry McDowell. (seasons 1-11) *Chandra West as Lora Slide, a crime analyst and field agent. She joins the team at the start of Season 4 as a replacement for the late Claire Wisher. She takes early retirement partway through Season 10 to care for her brother's two children. She later returns for Davis' funeral. (seasons 4-10; guest, season 11) *Stephen Collins as Thomas Walter, Senior Special Agent and old friend and lover of Miranda. He is reassigned following a promotion. He later returns for Davis' funeral. (seasons 2-9; seasons 1, 11, recurring) *Enuka Okuma as Sharon Green, a NYPD detective-sergeant who joins the team as a liaison to the Bureau. (seasons 11-present) *Masiela Lusha as Ingrid DeLucca, Dr. Brickston's new assistant. (seasons 12-present; season 11, recurring) *Robbie Amell as Mitchell Tapp, a probationary field agent and forensics expert assistant. Joins the team following Davis' death. During season 12, Mitchell developes romantic feelings for Ingrid, and the two begin secret relationship in the mid-finale of season 12. (seasons 12-present) Production The series was first announced in November 2003 under the working title Bureau ATF. Episodes Series overview Crossover *''NCIS'': Reception Ratings Broadcast Seasonal rankings (based on average total viewers per episode) of ATF. : Note: Each U.S. network television season starts in late September and ends in late May, which coincides with the completion of May sweeps. * Ever since season 7, ATF has been the second most watched scripted show on American television, but it was only in the 2013–2014 season that it ranked number 1 as the most watched program of the past year, surpassing both American Idol and NBC Sunday Night Football that had ranked above it the past three seasons. * On January 16, 2014, ATF surpassed its previous series high in viewers from Season 8 episode "Justice". The Season 9 episode "Shiva" attracted 21.97 million viewers, making it a new series high. DVR * The show ranked number four in DVR playback (2.714 million viewers), according to Nielsen prime DVR lift data from January 5–11, 2009. * The show ranked number thirteen in DVR playback (2.743 million viewers), according to Nielsen prime DVR lift data from February 9–15, 2009. * The show ranked number nine in DVR playback (3.007 million viewers), according to Nielsen prime DVR lift data from April 6–12, 2009. Cable * The show ranked number nineteen (4.793 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top twenty most-watched cable shows for the week ending January 25, 2009. * The show ranked number ten (4.535 million viewers), twelve (4.264 million viewers), thirteen (4.221 million viewers), fifteen (4,161 million viewers), seventeen (4.132 million viewers), and twenty (4.081 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top twenty most-watched cable shows for the week ending March 1, 2009. * The show ranked sixteen (4.091 million viewers), seventeen (4.084 million viewers), eighteen (4.072 million viewers), and twenty (4.006 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top twenty most-watched cable shows for the week ending March 29, 2009. * The show ranked number five (4.492 million viewers), six (4.467 million viewers), eight (4.394 million viewers), nine (4.214 million viewers), fifteen (3.962 million viewers), and seventeen (3.8.58 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top twenty most-watched cable shows for the week ending May 3, 2009. * The show ranked number three (4.82 million viewers), six (4.38 million viewers), ten (3.82 million viewers), eleven (3.88 million viewers), and fourteen (3.87 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top fifteen most-watched cable shows for the week ending November 1, 2009. Critical response The show received generally positive reviews. Geena Davis' performance was acclaimed. However, the show received some criticism, which was drawn by it's similarities to NCIS. ATF reaction The real ATF reacted negatively to the series for it's inaccurate fictions. Awards and nominations Franchise Like NCIS, ATF has produced the spin-offs ATF: Miami in 2010 and ATF: Montreal in 2014 resulting in the creation of a franchise. ATF: Miami In 2010, CBS picked up an ATF spin-off with the title ATF: Miami, with the backdoor pilot, "NYC/MIA Cross Junction", airing on May 4, 2010. ATF: Miami was created by Nicolas Falacci, Cheryl Heuton, and Robin Green. ATF: Montreal In September 2013 CBS announced a planned second spin-off series set in Montreal, Quebec, Canada that would be introduced via a planted two-part backdoor pilot ATF episode. The episodes were filmed in February 2014 and aired on March 27, 2014 and April 3, 2014. On May 9, 2014, ATF: Montreal was picked up by CBS. and was renewed for a second season on January 12, 2015. References Category:CBS network shows Category:2000s American television series Category:2004 television series Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios